We Are The Revolution
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day five hundred and fifteen:  top 16  All it took was one confrontation, and then there they were at the top of the McKinley social ladder...


Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 24th cycle. Now cycle 25!

_**It's cycle 25!**__ If you'll recall, back in cycle 10 I did my top 15 of favorite things (characters, ships, friends..) in Glee, with a ficlet for each of the numbers, and a chapter fic for number 1 (stories 190 to 210). Now this time around, in order to schedule in a friend's birthday, it's a top SIXTEEN, and the number one's six-chapter fic will be split in three blocks... (5 ficlets-2 chapters-5 ficlets-2 chapters-5 ficlets-2 chapters) It's less confusing than it seems, I promise ;) Here we go!  
**Coming in at number eight!**_

* * *

**"We Are the Revolution"  
Santana/Brittany  
Sequel to "Pom Pom Down" **

All in the aftermath of Quinn's ousting from the Cheerios, Santana had gone from hoping to take the spot she'd left empty at the top, to realizing it had been taken by fellow Cheerio Jenny, who had not only hoisted herself on top but also made sure everyone else would stomp both Santana and Brittany down, as Quinn's co-conspirators in bringing 'the stink of Glee Club' into their lives. After all, if something was upsetting their coach, then they were the ones who had to suffer her wrath… Realizing what Jenny had been up to, Santana had covertly acted to put an end to the mess before Brittany could understand any of it was happening, to the point where she almost didn't care anymore whether she was on top or not; Brittany's happiness was more important.

But then something else happened, and it caught Santana by surprise… The golden pyramid that stood under Jenny just days before had slipped out from under her and, unbeknownst to Santana herself, had relocated itself under a new queen. Her 'reign' kicked off about as discreetly as the freeze out campaign had started. She got… smiles… From the other Cheerios, from the football players, just about everyone… Well, except maybe Jenny, who still wouldn't meet her eye.

That afternoon, she'd gone to Brittany's house after school. She was sitting up on the bed, flipping through a magazine as Brittany was trying outfit after outfit. She'd asked Santana to come over to help her pick out something for a family thing. After picking out something that had been greatly inappropriate for another event, she now relied on Santana to tell her if she was on the right track or not. The fact was she didn't get it wrong all that much, not that Santana would tell her… she kind of liked watching her parade through, going from one outfit to the next.

"Sara and Nat asked me what your favorite ice cream was today," she told Santana as she pulled another shirt on.

"Why?" Santana frowned, looking at her.

"I don't know. And then Maria wanted to know when your birthday was." Santana paused going through the magazine. "Wyatt Freely asked that, too." Santana just frowned.

"How many people have been asking questions like this?" When she heard nothing for a while she looked to the side and saw Brittany counting off on her fingers… the way a few of them were folded down halfway she could tell those were to show the times she'd already passed 'ten.' "Okay, okay, I get it," she stopped her.

"Good… I lost count after a while," Brittany put her hands back down before moving to get a skirt and slip it on. Once she had it, she turned to Santana for an opinion, but found her lost in thought. Now things were starting to add up…

"Holy sweet hell…" she muttered under her breath.

"Do you like it?" Brittany stood up straighter, looking at her current outfit. Santana blinked, looked over.

"Yeah, looks awesome," she told her, a small smile creeping up as she considered her revelation… She was on top now. Even Coach Sylvester looked like she was about to hand her the keys to the city. This gave her an idea, a way to test her theory and, if proven right… which she knew she would… she could do what she'd always intended to do: make sure Brittany got to live the glory, too.

When they arrived at school, the next morning, Santana hooked her arm with Brittany's, striding down the halls. As they went, she made like she was just walking, no mind to anything, but her eyes were taking in everything that happened around them. And she saw… they were looking back at her. Calling it the 'dog bone wave' test, she course-corrected and watched as the gazes adjusted just as they did… yes, they were looking at her, at them. Well… this could be fun.

At lunch, they sat side by side, trading items as they usually did, when they weren't on their 'Sue' diet. "How many of them do you think would bring me their fork if I dropped mine on the ground?" Santana absently asked. Brittany looked at her. "It's just a thought," she shrugged. "Never mind."

"Okay?"

"It's not like I didn't know where I stood all this time, but it's nice to finally get some recognition," she took her argument back up, only getting more confused looks from Brittany. "You and I, we're going to enjoy this." Brittany's smile was reflex, though her face still begged for understanding. "You remember when Quinn got head cheerleader, how everyone was to her?" Brittany nodded. "Notice how people have been to us lately?" she then asked. Brittany thought about it, then smiled. "There we go…"

"That's good, right?" Brittany asked.

"It's very good. In fact, I think we should celebrate. Breadstix, tonight?" Santana smirked.

"Okay," Brittany smirked back.

"I'll even help you pick out an outfit again…"

THE END

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
